1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of New Vermont (A nice new world...)
Overview #Democratic Republic of New Vermont\New Vermont\Vermont. Towns and cities #Capital: Vermont City (6,558,000) #Largest city: Vermont City (6,558,000) #Other cities: Concorde (1,575,828), Halifax (1,500,000) Nixon (1,400,000), Safewater (985,875), Carterton (750,575), Green Valley (650,000), Portland (554,500), Port Boston (554,532), Montpelier, Manchester, urlington, Barre, Keene, Rutland, Battleboro, Montpelier, Windsor, Concord and Claremont. Language # official:American English of the New England variety. # Other languages:Irish and Universal Italian. Religion # main:Roman Catholic # Other religions:Atheist, Baptist and Methodist. Ethnic groups # main:White American # other:Irish and Italian-American #Demonym: Vermonter Government # Liberal parliamentary constitutional democracy. # government: House of Representatives. #President: Joan Hastings #Deputy President: John Carter #Speaker of the House: Peter Kennedy Population # 14,124,000 (2450 est), 14,125,000 (2460 est), 14,132,000 (2470 est), 14,145,727 (2480 census) 14,500,000 (2490 est), 14,525,274 (2500 census). Other #Established: 0 #Independence: 0 #Currency: Vermont Dollar, V$. #motto: Wisdom, Justice, Moderation. #anthem: National Anthem of Vermont. #flag The nation is almost entirely flat and largely forested country. The climate is temperate on the Reagan Islands, boral in the the Clinton Peninsular, tiga in both the north and center, but is tundra in both the south. The tundra also occurs on the flat coastal plains of the North Pole hinterland. Virtually all major settlements are on the Clinton peninsular. The eastern Clinton Peninsular and the Reagan Islands have been mostly cleared for high-yield sheep and cattle farming respectively. It also contains the small, coastal, Safe Water, Montpelier and Port Boston gas fields. There are both the Nixon Hills and the large Nixon Iron Mine are in the far North. The highest point is Nixon Hill at 500ft. The polar hinterland contains only the small fishing villages of Anchorage and Juno, along with a hundred or so migrant seal hunters in the western Alaska region. 2 15 man weather stations a 18 man scientific station and the 50 man Cold End Airbase\Navel Base in the eastern Wisconsin region. The highest points (sited in Wisconsin) are Peak Wisconsin at 14,500ft, Mount Rushmore volcano at 12,500ft, Peak Kennedy at 4,500ft, Mount Lincoln at 3,800ft and (in Alaska) Mount Daxon at 3,500ft. Basaltic lava flows, granite rocks and mostly extinct volcanic peaks are common here. Tests are being conducted to see if Olivine and granite are mined in a few places. A nature reserve covers the whole length of the western River Potomac and it's banks, except for were it runs in to the sea at the fishing port of Carterton. There are several small hilly islands around it, with the biggest being Nellis Island to the north west. The mostly hilly Reagan Islands lye to the south east of the Clinton Peninsular. The 2 main islands hold most of the islands' population. Ronald Island is the southern one and Nancy island is the northern one. History Vermont City was devastated in y20 by an American and British kinetic rod weapon, with many thousands deaths. Hungarian forces occupied Vermont City, Concorde and Nixon between y20 and y25. Vermont was the founding nation of the UEM. It brought in tough new laws on dumping fly ash and heavy metals in y2400. Counties *New Hampshire *Vermont State *Vermont Metro *Concorde Metro *Massachusetts *Maine *Montpelier *Connecticut *Port Boston *Wisconsin *Minnesota *Delaware *Potomac *Alaska *Nixon *Safehaven Transport Transport is well developed on Vermont Island, but only marginal on the polar hinterland. The major roads and railways are concentrated in the Clinton Peninsular, except for those going to Nixon and the Nixon Mine. Economy Agriculture is a major business, especially fishing, cattle, sheep, wool, eggs, milk and logging. Industry has many forms and focuses around Safehaven, Port Boston, Montpelier, Nixon and Vermont City. The steel industry is based in Vermont City, Portland and Concorde. The iron ore mines in and about Nixon provide almost all the iron ore. Ships are built in Safehaven and Port Boston, while communications equipment and power tools are built in the small town of Hartford, 10 miles north of Nixon. Most bulldozers, transport equipment and tractors are made in Concorde, many of which are exported. Chromite is a chromium ore that contains iron and is prevalent in the some parts of the south of the country. Chromium and irons are produced to a minor extent from these reserves. Hematite is mined at the southern Nixon Mine and is were over 90% of the nation's iron ore comes from. Power stations #5 coal (1 shut) #5 gas (1 planned) #2 oil (1 planned) #1 nuclear (planned) #1 geothermal #1 lean burn coal Overseas territories It has a sizable and undeveloped peace of mountainous land on the South Pole. Tundra exists on the coastline over the Vermont Channel, but the rest is snowy inland mountains. Some oil, coal and natural gas has discovered in the Vermont Channel and around village of Anchorage in recent years. Prospectors have also discovered small, but not worth exploiting amounts of copper, silver, iron, lead, zinc and tin near Peak Wisconsin. Education Tax *12% GST. *1% income tax on poor, 5% income tax on middle earners and 10% income tax on upper earners. *1% alcohol and tobacco duty. *1% excuse duty. *5% customs duties. *Private health and pension insurance sceams are run by the state. Armed forces It is a smallish elite strike force of only 12,000 and is not intended to fight in long running\traditional wars.It is now meant to be used in a anti-terror role and for strategical strikes on the enemy's military and infrastructure. Vermont's military was informally formed in y0 a few days before independence to see off an incursion from earth, but disbanded in 80. It was then reconstructed as a formal military in y175. Navy #35 anti-shipping missiles (akin to the OTL Exocet). #30 Cruise Tomahake equivelent cruse missiles #5 patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #5 Maritime patrol aircraft #5 ASW helicopters #3 offshore patrol vessel. #3 coastal patrol vessels. #3 coastal patrol submarines. #1 Stealth multi-role frigate (akin to the INS Shivalik). #1 escort frigate. #1 Guided missile frigate #1 vittler supply ships. #1 oiler supply ships. #1 ammunition supply ship. #1 Amphibious assault ship ##2 troop carrying helicopter. ##2 troops only landing craft ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 tank only landing craft #1 light assault ship. ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 troop carrying helicopter ##1 troops only landing craft ##1 tank only landing craft #1 radar picket ship. #Safehaven Navel Base #Port Boston Navel Base #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Air force #15 F-16 equivalent fighter-interceptors. #5 AWACS severance aircraft. #5 Troop transports #5 Cargo planes #5 Maritime patrol aircraft #5 ASW helicopters #Cold End Airbase #Vermont City Airbase #Safehaven Airbase #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Army #100 field mortars #50 cargo trucks #25 troop trucks #15 light artillry peaces #15 APCs #15 IFVs #10 light stealth tanks #10 non stealth light tanks #3 Chinook troop helicopters #3 Chinook cargo helicopters #3 armoured recovery veahicles Air defenses Coastguard #4 utility helicopters. #4 Maritime patrol helicopters. #2 coastal patrol vessels. #2 Maritime patrol aircraft. #2 offshore patrol vessel. #2 fishery protection vessels. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters #Safehaven Navel Base #Port Boston Navel Base #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Law and order The quality of law enforcement is generally higher than the UEM standards on fairness and neutrality due to the near total absence of bribery and intimidation. There is no death penalty. Last 5 election results All eligible citizens over 16. Media Each major town and city has a analogue FM and a local digital FM radio service. 4 digital FM station also operate in capital. There are 4 national digital AM radio and 4 digital TV channels. All families have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 45% have mobile phones and 8% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are commonplace through out thew land. 5% have the internet, of which 1% have Boardband internet. Wifi Internet is commonplace. Thire are 3 national newspapers. All major urban settlements also have a local news paper by law. Typical images Metra 614.jpg|A Vermont Metra train leaves Vermont city and heads for Concorde. SteelMill interior.jpg|Inside one of Vermont City's 16 mighty steel mills. Severo port2.jpg|The bay leading in to the port of Safewater. Le Salat à Roquefort-sur-Garonne 1.jpg|The upper reaches pf the Patomac River Freshwater in the Nixon Valley. GRT Classic.JPG|A GRT urban bus in Halifax. Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world